Colossus Dragon and The Lost City
You can get the colossus dragon egg and armour by attacking the Crimson Citadels. The colossus dragons statistics seem to be remarkable. The Colossus dragon inhabits the colossus outpost, which is capable of warping resources, troops, and places. The Colossus Dragon, one of the first deities of pre-Atlantean civilizations, has remained dormant for millenia. As civilizations of Atlantis developed, memories of the Colossus Dragon faded from truth, to legend, and after that, forgotten. This deity was one of the most popular in ancient life, and refers to the union of terrestrial and rain waters, which, among agricultural peoples, was essential for their survival, thus signifying the origin of life itself. Legend has it that when the creation of the world was finished, the gods and humans lived in harmony, everyone was happy, except for the Colossus Dragon, who observed in anger as humans were subjugated by the other dragon deities of long ago. So he decided to take physical form to share the knowledge and art that the deities possessed. The Colossus Dragon led the people into a new period of enlightenment, and assured them that while he was in the world, civilization would flourish like no other. He then raised his head to the sky and the winds began to blow, clearing away the clouds. From that moment on, men wanted to worship him as a deity, but he rejected any kind of luxury, and invited them to live with humility. From then on, per-Atlantis civilization grew and prospered to the beginnings of what we now know as early Atlantis history. The Colossus Dragon taught them farming, mining, quarrying, and introduced humans to the use of blue energy. He created an order of followers, so dedicated and devoted, they were chosen to live in a city built upon the dragon's back. In short, the city became a grand, beautiful, and sacred city. Having set the world on a proper path, Colossus Dragon made the hardest decision of his life, for he was no longer needed to lead Atlantis. He headed for the sea, flying toward the setting sun, promising the Atlanteans to one day return in a time of need. Throughout the centuries, as Atlanta life became more and more tumultuous, thousands of Atlanteans would venture out in search of the mighty Colossus Dragon; some wanting to return the Colossus Dragon to Atlantis in hopes that he would somehow restore order and peace, while others only desired to find the Colossus Dragon so that they could live in the grand on his back. Eventually, Atlanteans stopped searching for the Colossus Dragon and “The Lost City. Modern Atlanteans claim it only to be a legend, and most have forgotten the stories altogether. Colossus Dragon Statistics Building Upgrades Most buildings within this outpost require Eternal Runes to build. Collect 1 Rune daily by visiting the outpost or participate in events to earn more. Some buildings within the require resources to upgrade. Resources will be consumed from the Colossus resource stockpile to upgrade these buildings. *NOTE: There is a current glitch within the Lost City which will bring your resources to a negative number. This can be avoided by simply warping resources from your main city to your Lost City in amounts smaller than 1 million per. Buildings Colossus Dragon Keep - upgrade to increase Colossus Dragon stats and use it in marches. Troop Quarters - upgrade to increase troop capacity within the Lost City. Troops stationed here can attack from the Lost City. Warehouse - upgrade to increase resource protection. You can hold an unlimited amount of resources within the Lost City, however, only a portion of those resources will be protected from attack. Defensive Towers - upgrade to increase the protection of your Lost City Wall - upgrade to increase the protection of your Lost City. Unlocks new levels of the Defensive Tower. Warp Gate - upgrade to increase warp capacity and stealth protection. Summary Not only does the Colossus Outpost allow players to hold troops, resources, and launch individual marches, it also has brand new features never before seen in Atlantis. First, the Colossus Outpost itself has the ability to warp to another location on the map. Secondly, it gives the player the ability to instantaneously warp troops and resources. Thirdly, it protects resources through stealth and defensive towers. Category:Browse Category:Dragons Category:Outposts Category:Article stubs Category:Colossus Outpost